Retorno vampírico
by JazminC
Summary: Antes de saltar el acantilado, Jake aparece, y Alice nunca tuvo la visión de Bella saltando. Una semana después, ella despierta de sus pesadillas y decide ir al prado de Edward, sola. Allí, Isabella Swan encuentra la muerte. Pero también encuentra otra cosa que creía perdida: una verdadera familia. AU. Vampiros. Posibles Futuros Lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

**Summary:** Estaba muerta, en más de un sentido. Mi corazón no latía, al fin y al cabo, me había convertido en vampiro. La otra razón por la que me encontraba así era él. Pero ahora la tenía a ella. Ella me había ayudado a sobrevivir. Bueno, ella era un vampiro. AU. Posibles Futuros Lemmons.

* * *

**Introducción.**

**-Skillet. Dead Inside-**

_oOo_

_Dead inside_

_No other satisfies_

_My blood runs dry_

_Take my life_

_Save me from this_

_death inside_

_oOo_

Estaba muerta, en más de un sentido.

Mi corazón no latía, esa era una de las principales razones. Al fin y al cabo, me había convertido en vampiro. En una no-muerta, sedienta de sangre.

La otra razón por la que me encontraba así era _él_. Noventa años habían pasado desde nuestra despedida en el bosque, noventa años desde que mi frío e inerte corazón lloraba su pérdida. Sufría, cada instante del día, cada palabra o gesto me recordaba a _él_, a _ellos_. Y aunque había enterrado esos recuerdos en el fondo de mi mente, el dolor que sentía era inevitable.

¿Como si nunca hubiese existido? Había dejado un marca candente e indeleble en mí.

Por suerte, mi deprimente existencia no estaba vacía. Tenía a la manada. Ellos me habían aceptado como una más, rompiendo los prejuicios y aquel odio ancestral. La fijación que tenía Jacob conmigo desapareció, permitiéndonos ser los mejores amigos sin absurdos malentendidos y esperanzas vanas de por medio. Él, más que nadie, sabía lo rota que estaba.

Había formado una familia sin _ellos_. Y aunque la amaba con toda mi alma y ahora era mi vida, no podía evitar preguntarme. _¿Cómo habría sido?_

El único remordimiento que tenía permanentemente dentro de mí era la forma en la que me había despedido de Charlie. No podía quedarme con él siendo un neófito, así que le dejé una nota y me fui de casa. Billy me llamó dos días después; le habían disparado en un atraco y había muerto al instante. Rogaba todos los días para que estuviese en un sitio mejor y me perdonase. Echaba terriblemente de menos a mi padre.

Pero aunque había perdido a mis verdaderos padres, ahora la tenía a _ella_. _Ella_ había llenado mi vida, me ayudaba y comprendía, me amaba incluso más de lo que nadie antes, me consolaba cuando la tristeza me vencía e impedía que la sed me descontrolase. _Ella_ se había convertido en una hermana, en una amiga, en una madre para mí.

_Ella_ me había ayudado a sobrevivir a _él _cuando solamente quería acabar con mi vida.

Bueno, _ella _era un vampiro.

.

.

* * *

**_¡Hola a todos! Esta historia lleva bastante tiempo en una carpeta, cogiendo polvo, y he decidido sacarla a la luz, aunque sólo me traiga más complicaciones a la hora de actualizar. La he re-descubierto, por así decirlo. Espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mí escribirla en un principio. _**

**_Aviso: No es la típica historia Edward-Bella. Aunque sí que podemos encontrar a una Bella depresiva. Y bueno, no puedo jurar nada, pero es posible que haya futuros lemmons. Avisaré, si se da el caso, pero por el momento lo dejaré en Rating T._**

**_Me despido. Besos, _**

**_JC._**


	2. Chapter 2

**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

**Summary:** Estaba muerta, en más de un sentido. Mi corazón no latía, al fin y al cabo, me había convertido en vampiro. La otra razón por la que me encontraba así era él. Pero ahora la tenía a ella. Ella me había ayudado a sobrevivir. Bueno, ella era un vampiro. AU. Posibles Futuros Lemmons.

* * *

**Muérdeme.**

**-Blue October. Say it-**

_oOo_

_I'm sick of standing in your line_

_So now you'll have to take it_

_take this to heart_

_I will never let you fuck me over_

_Stop talking down to me your war is old_

_your game is over_

_So here's my coldest shoulder_

_oOo_

Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Harry, y Charlie todavía seguía conmocionado. Casi no hablaba, y a pesar de sus intentos por parecer animado sabía que en el fondo estaba destrozado. Podía ver como se quedaba con la mirada perdida y una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Y yo no podía hacer nada por ayudarle. Él se pasaba la mayor parte del día en casa de Sue, consolándose mutuamente.

También había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había escuchado a Edward. Es decir, desde la última vez que puse mi vida en peligro para poder escucharle en mi cabeza. Había saltado del acantilado, aunque Jake había llegado justo antes para decirme que tuviera cuidado y que saltara desde más abajo. No le había echo caso. Por suerte, cuando la corriente me atrapó él logró sacarme a tiempo antes de que me ahogara.

Me mordí el labio mientras cortaba distraídamente unos tomates para hacer la cena. Charlie había llamado antes para decir que se quedaba a cenar en casa de Sue, así que estaba haciendo una ensalada.

Pensé en qué podría hacer para volver a escuchar a Edward. Sé que era peligroso, y quizá un poco masoquista. Pero, ¿a quién le importaba? Era la única forma de mantenerle conmigo. Desterré la idea de volver al acantilado. Había pasado igual que con las motos, nada más probarlo, la emoción desapareció.

Justo entonces, el timbre sonó, sobresaltándome y provocando que el cuchillo se resbalara de mi mano y me cortara el dedo.

-¡Mierda! -exclamé, mientras escuchaba como la puerta se abría y alguien entraba corriendo al interior-. Lo siento -mascullé, buscando desesperadamente un pañuelo para tapar la herida.

-Debes dejar de disculparte por sangrar, Bella -me dijo Jacob con todo divertido. Le miré mal, a lo que él sonrió-. Déjame ver.

Le tendí la mano y él observó con atención mi dedo, antes de mirarme con aire serio.

-Sobrevivirás -declaró con suficiencia. Reprimí el impulso de pegarle, sólo saldría más malherida. Así que rodé los ojos mientras Jacob ponía mi dedo debajo del grifo al mismo tiempo que buscaba una tirita en los cajones.

La enrolló alrededor de mi dedo y luego me miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí. Gracias, Jake -respondí con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -pregunté, volviéndome para lavar el cuchillo y seguir con la cena.

-Sólo quería avisarte de que mañana no podré venir a ayudarte con los deberes -contestó, poniéndose serio de nuevo-. Sam quiere doblar la guardia por si aparece la chupasangres pelirroja y darle caza de una vez.

Un escalofrío me recorrió al pensar en Victoria.

-Está bien, no hay problema -musité, concentrándome en cortar los tomates y no mi dedo.

-Ten cuidado, Bells -susurró Jacob en mi oído. No me había dado cuenta de cuando se había acercado tanto.

-Siempre.

Él me abrazó por detrás y me dio un beso en la coronilla, antes de salir por donde había entrado.

Suspiré mientras ponía todo en un plato y me sentaba en la mesa para comer. No podía culpar a Jacob por ser un licántropo y que tuviese que dar caza a Victoria. Era lo que era, y no tenía elección. Pero echaba de menos a mi Jake humano, el que estaba siempre conmigo, que me ayudaba a que la herida de mi pecho no doliese tanto, en vez de estar correteando por el bosque con un montón de licántropos hambrientos e inestables.

Cuando terminé de comer lavé los platos sumida en mis pensamientos. Antes de darme cuenta estaba en cama con el pijama puesto, con los ojos cerrados. Mi calvario solamente acababa de empezar. Las pesadillas llegaron. Más vívidas que nunca.

De repente me encontraba en el bosque, corriendo detrás de un invisible Edward, gritando su nombre en la oscuridad. Una enorme agonía se instaló en mi pecho, impidiéndome respirar, matándome lentamente. El ya tan conocido agujero se abrió más que antes, clavándose en mi alma.

Me desperté chillando a pleno pulmón. Cuando conseguí ubicarme y ver que estaba en mi habitación, salí de un salto de la cama y comencé a vestirme. Sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Miré el reloj, era medianoche, Charlie debería estar durmiendo ya. Él debería haber llegado cuando estaba dormida y no habría querido despertarme, como tampoco iba a comprobar si estaba bien. Mi padre, mejor que nadie, sabía que no gritaba porque alguien me estuviese estrangulando en mitad de la noche. Sin hacer ruido, bajé las escaleras.

Subí a mi monovolumen. Cuando arranqué, el estruendo debió de despertar a los vecinos, pero no me paré a comprobarlo. Pisé a fondo el acelerador, nunca mirando para atrás.

Después de varias horas en el coche y de una larga caminata, por fin llegué. Estaba amaneciendo cuando dejé atrás los árboles y entré en el prado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía, y estaba más precioso que nunca. Las flores crecían, ajenas a mi sufrimiento. Todo lo que había vivido en este lugar volvió a mí de repente. La primera vez que le vi al sol, su extraña y romántica declaración de amor, nuestras tardes juntos, sentados, simplemente hablando... Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba llorando. Grandes lágrimas caían de mis ojos y corrían por mis mejillas, mojando mi rostro.

Y, por primera vez en meses, me permití pensar en su nombre.

_Edward..._

Jadeé. Su nombre quemaba en la herida de mi pecho más de lo que había imaginado.

Fue entonces cuando escuché el gruñido. Un gruñido largo y gutural, que no provenía de un animal. Lo sabía porque la última vez que había oído un gruñido similar me encontraba en Phoenix, cara a cara con James, un vampiro psicópata que perseguía mi sangre. Y si Jacob tenía razón, y Laurent estaba muerto, sólo quedaba...

-Victoria.

Me giré, sorprendida de lo tranquila que había sonado mi voz. A diez metros de mi posición se encontraba la pálida vampira pelirroja, observándome atentamente con unos ojos rojos de color borgoña.

Sonrió, dejando a la vista una larga fila de blancos y afilados dientes.

-Hola, pequeña humana -ronroneó, con una voz parecida al gorgoteo de un bebé-. Al fin te encuentro.

Sus palabras fueron las que lograron sacarme de mi estado zombie. De repente, la realidad cayó sobre mí. Recordé lo que Laurent me dijo, sobre lo que ella tenía planeado para mí. No quería morir, no así. Sacudí la rigidez de mi cuerpo, y, al fin, conseguí obtener una reacción normal enfrente de un vampiro. Di media vuelta y salí huyendo.

Había sido una estupidez, lo supe cuando Victoria se apareció delante de mí y me agarró.

-¡No! -chillé, presa del pánico. Su mano se enroscó alrededor de mi garganta, apretando tanto que por un instante no pude respirar. Entonces, me lanzó contra el suelo sin contemplaciones y me inmovilizó.

-¡Jake! -grité con el poco aire que me quedaba. Tenía la vana esperanza de que me oyesen a tiempo. Esperanza que mi asesina disipó con rapidez.

-Puedes llamar a tus queridos amigos licántropos cuanto quieras, pero no te van a escuchar -me dijo, sin parar de sonreír con sus ojos rojos brillando despiadados-. Los despisté cerca de la frontera con Canadá. Tardarán un rato en volver.

Dejé de intentar moverme al escuchar eso. Me rendí. Era inútil. Sabía que iba a morir.

Victoria me cogió un brazo y lo alzó. Sus labios se posaron sobre mi muñeca, y después un dolor punzante me atravesó. No lo recordaba así, aunque puede que fuese porque la otra vez me dolía demasiado la pierna como para fijarme en el brazo. Pero ahora lo sentí, la ponzoña introduciéndose lentamente en mi sistema. Contuve un grito, luchando contra las lágrimas que me impedirían ver por última vez el amanecer. El prado. _Edward._

-Edward -su nombre escapó de mis labios antes de poder impedirlo. ¿Qué más daba ahora?-. Edward, te amo -susurré, sintiendo como la ponzoña empezaba a hacer efecto. Mi brazo derecho estaba ardiendo, y pronto el fuego se expandió por mi pecho.

Pero no grité, me mantuve quieta y callada. Por_ él_.

Victoria escuchó mis palabras y sentí como se tensaba. De repente, sus ojos escarlata se posaron sobre los míos, llenos de lo que parecían ser lágrimas. Pude ver en su mirada un destello de... ¿nostalgia?, ¿dolor?, ¿compasión? No podía definirlo, ya que la oscuridad amenazaba con cubrir mis ojos. Parpadeé varias veces, en un intento de vencer a la ponzoña y seguir viendo.

Entonces, a través de la negrura de mis ojos, observé atónita como Victoria se separaba de mi brazo, no sin esfuerzo. La incredulidad fue aplastada por el dolor. ¿No iba a matarme? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Aquellas dos preguntas revolotearon unos instantes por mi cabeza. Pero luché por concentrarme en el rostro de Victoria, en sus ojos, clavados en mi rostro.

-Volverás a ver a Edward -me prometió con voz ronca, antes de que la oscuridad me cegara por completo.

* * *

**_¡Hola! :) Aqui el primer capítulo. Es un poco corto, pero a medida que avance la historia los capítulos se irán haciendo más largos. No sé cuando podré actualizar de nuevo, pero espero hacerlo pronto. _**

**_Gracias a todas por las alertas y los favs, y a_ Angie Cullen Hale_ y _Nessie Cullen Jazz _por dejarme review. _**

**_¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap! Besos,_**

**_JC._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de S.M, la historia es mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia. Esta historia está registrada en SaveCreative, absténganse de plagios.

* * *

**Summary:** Estaba muerta, en más de un sentido. Mi corazón no latía, esa era una de las principales razones. Al fin y al cabo, me había convertido en vampiro. La otra razón por la que me encontraba así era él. Pero ahora la tenía a ella. Ella me había ayudado a sobrevivir a él cuando solamente quería acabar con mi vida. Bueno, ella era un vampiro. AU Posibles Futuros Lemmons.

* * *

**Explicación**

**-Hoobastank. The Reason-**

_oOo_

_I'm not a perfect person _

_There's many thing I wish I didn't do _

_But I continue learning _

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know _

_oOo_

Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas. Sentía que ardía, como si me hubiesen prendido fuego pero siguiese despierta, con vida, viendo como me consumía poco a poco. Dolorosamente. Porque aquel dolor era inimaginable. Quería gritar, quería retorcerme e intentar apagarme. Pero no lo hice. Me mantuve quieta y callada. Por _él._

Era estúpido seguir pensando en _él_ cuando estaba muriendo, pero así era. Me aferraba a un clavo ardiendo, imaginando que, si algún día despertaba, me encontraría a su lado.

El fuego se iba concentrando en mi pecho después de lo que me pareció una eternidad. Pero esta vez iba rápido, dejaba mis extremidades frías e iba devorando todo a su paso... hasta llegar a mi corazón. Hubiese preferido que James volviese a romperme la pierna mil veces antes de seguir en aquel calvario. Sentía como se acercaba el final, podía sentirlo...

Y entonces mi corazón dejó de latir, consumido por las llamas.

Lo primero que hice fue abrir los ojos. Fue un acto reflejo, porque creía estar muerta y los muertos no se mueven, pero yo lo hice. Abrí los ojos y lo vi... _todo_.

Podía ver las diminutas partículas de polvo suspendidas en el aire, las pequeñas grietas en el techo de madera, la luz del sol filtrándose por algún lugar. Agucé el oído y escuché música, luego un zumbido y los redobles de la batería disminuyeron. Con un sobresalto, entendí que había escuchado un coche subir la ventanilla. No podía asegurar si había una carretera cerca, pero sí que era imposible que hubiese podido escuchar eso.

Olfateé el aire. Rosas, madera, algodón y lejía eran los olores predominantes. Giré los ojos rápidamente hacia mi derecha, en dónde a unos cinco metros había una mesa con un jarrón y una rosa. Me quedé maravillada, observando los matices del color de la flor. Volví los ojos a mi izquierda, a la ventana por dónde la luz del sol se filtraba débilmente. Debía de estar anocheciendo.

Poco a poco, y sin moverme, fui recordando. Dejando a un lado el dolor de las llamas, rememoré la advertencia de Jacob, mi pesadilla, mi escapada y a... Victoria. Jadeé, y entonces un fuego ardiente estalló en mi garganta. Mis pulmones dolían, sin embargo había estado varios minutos sin respirar y no notaba diferencia alguna.

Comprendí, lentamente, lo que había ocurrido.

Me había convertido en vampiro.

El shock que me produjo aquella revelación me quitó otra vez la respiración. Tanto tiempo deseando esto, tanto tiempo rogándole... y _él_ no estaba aquí. No había sido _él_ quién me había transformado. Esperé unas lágrimas que nunca iban a llegar.

Ahora que podía ver, oír, sentir todo, llegaba a entender por qué se había cansado de mí. Pero mi pregunta era, _¿cómo se había podido fijar en mí, aunque sólo fuese por unos meses?_ Fijarse en una débil humana cuando podías tener el mundo a tus pies.

Devastada, quise huir de aquí, volver en el tiempo y terminar con aquella vida miserable que me había tocado. Ahora que era vampiro no podía suicidarme. Entonces me fije en que, casi sin pensarlo, me había incorporado y estaba sentada encima de una mesa, con una ropa diferente a la que llevaba cuando Victoria me atacó.

_Victoria..._ Ella podía volver en cualquier momento. Era obvio que había sido ella quien me había traído hasta aquí.

De un salto llegué a la puerta. Asombrada, me maravillé de nuevo por la velocidad. Un segundo antes estaba en la otra punta de la habitación, y ahora estaba de pie al lado del picaporte, y nada se había convertido en un borrón como pensé. Seguía viendo todo con total claridad.

Abrí la puerta y me deslicé en silencio por el pasillo. Olisqueé, agucé el oído y me preparé para un ataque en cualquier momento. No paré a pensar en qué haría y a dónde iría una vez fuera de aquella cabaña, simplemente quería escapar. Me sentía como un león enjaulado.

Justo cuando me encontraba en el salón y veía la puerta de entrada, escuché unos pasos dirigirse hacia dónde me encontraba. Me congelé en mi lugar, y mis músculos se tensaron listos para saltar y atacar sin que yo fuese consciente de ello. Dejé que aquel nuevo instinto me guiase, lo cual fue mi error.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella apareció Victoria. Alta, esbelta, con su melena rojiza alborotada y sus ojos escarlata puestos en mí, más bella de lo que recordaba. Pero mi atención fue desviada hacia un bulto a sus pies. Un bulto que olía delicioso...

Cuando quise darme cuenta había hundido mis dientes en el cuello del hombre, bebiendo su sangre. Sentía cómo entraba en mi cuerpo, cómo lo fortalecía, y gemí de satisfacción. Gruñí al terminarse y golpeé su cabeza contra el suelo como si eso fuese a arreglar algo.

Y entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que había echo.

Esperé por las náuseas, pero lo único que conseguí fue que el pavor aumentase. Me alejé a tropezones del hombre muerto y sollocé en silencio. _¿En qué me había convertido?_

-Tu control es admirable -dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me volteé con rapidez y le enseñé los dientes en un rugido airado.

Victoria se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva y me enseñó los dientes de vuelta, pero yo no tenía intención de atacarla. Simplemente estaba furiosa por lo que me había hecho. Minutos antes de que entrara, ni siquiera notaba la quemazón en mi garganta, y ella había traído a un humano con una herida para que me fuese imposible resistirme.

-¿Por qué? -grité con una voz que no parecía la mía. Era como el replique de las campanas, y estaba furiosa-. ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? -lloré sin lágrimas.

-Te dije que volverías a ver a tu Edward -replicó ella-. Simplemente hice lo que él no tenía valor.

-No pronuncies su nombre -bramé, ovillada en el suelo y agarrándome las rodillas con fuerza-. No pronuncies su nombre -repetí en un susurro.

-No voy a hacerte daño, para mí eres intocable ahora -aclaró lo que ya sabía-. Eres libre de irte.

-¿A dónde? -pregunté con una risa irónica-. No tengo a dónde ir, no tengo familia. No voy a poder ver a mis padres nunca más.

Escuché cómo cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro y se apoyaba contra el respaldo del sillón.

-Ve con los Cullen -susurró-. Búscalos.

Negué con la cabeza.

-_Ellos_ no me quieren. Nunca me han querido. Sólo era un juguete, una humana con la que pasar el tiempo -dije sin emoción.

Frunció el ceño, confusa.

-Los Cullen te protegieron cuando eras humana -resaltó, como si eso fuese suficiente explicación para contradecirme. Cerré los ojos y resistí el impulso de taparme las orejas con las manos, pues sabía que no conseguiría nada.

-Por favor, no digas su nombre.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y poco a poco me fui serenando. Le di la espalda al hombre muerto y me enfrenté a la hermosa vampira que tenía enfrente. Ella me observaba como si en cualquier momento fuese a estallar. Cosa que, probablemente, podría hacer.

-¿Por qué paraste? -susurré-. Podías haberme matado. ¿Por qué paraste?

Victoria bajó la cabeza, como ordenando sus ideas, y suspiró. No se movió de su sitio, supongo que para no provocarme, pero pude ver en su rostro como sus ojos se volvían vidriosos, puestos en un pasado lejano.

-Porque me recordaste a mí.

Evité replicar que yo no me parecía en nada a ella. Esperé pacientemente a que continuase.

-Tenía quince años cuando conocí a Richard -comenzó-. Me enamoré perdidamente de él nada más verle, pero mi padre no aprobaba nuestra unión. Nos fugamos, juntos, y comenzamos una vida lejos de todo -su voz se quebró, y cerró los ojos.

#Una noche, James entró en nuestra casa. Estaba sola, y él estaba tan sediento que no se lo pensó dos veces cuando me atacó. Sabía que iba a morir, y no me resistí, pero entonces Richard llegó a casa, y James le atacó a él. Mientras le mataba, la ponzoña se extendió por mi sistema, y me convirtió.

-¿Te quedaste con James después de lo que hizo? -pregunté, atónita.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba sola, y confundida. Era el único vampiro que conocía y me explicó mi nueva condición como un padre se lo explicaría a su hija pequeña. No tenía otra opción.

-Siempre hay una opción -contradije.

Por un segundo me imaginé aquel escenario en mi situación. Convertida a la eternidad sin el hombre que amaba y junto a su asesino. Le hubiese arrancado la cabeza sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Así que, al final, Victoria y yo sí que éramos diferentes.

Sacudí la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos, y mi mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta, dónde todavía estaba el cadáver del hombre que había asesinado. Podía beber de animales, pero aquella muerte seguiría siempre en mi consciencia.

Oí cómo Victoria se movía, y me giré hacia ella. Seguía firme, feroz, como la verdadera vampira que era. Me pregunté si yo, con el paso de los años, me convertiría en alguien como ella.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? -pregunté en un susurro, para mí misma.

-Puedes hacer cualquier cosa -respondió cortante Victoria, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta. La seguí con la mirada, dejando que las palabras calaran hondo en mí.

_Puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Soy un vampiro. Soy inmortal. Cualquier cosa._

Y _él _no estaba a mi lado. _Ellos_ no estaban conmigo. Pero no les necesitaba, porque ahora tenía a Jake para curar el agujero de mi pecho.

_Jacob._

Sin pensarlo siquiera, mi cuerpo se había levantado y me encontraba fuera de la cabaña. Un viento helado me golpeó y removió mi pelo, aunque no tenía frío. Al aire libre, los olores se intensificaban. Era como una explosión de olor y de color, como si durante toda mi vida hubiese tenido barro en los ojos y ahora lo viese todo con claridad.

-Fascinante -murmuré, y escuché una risa a mi lado. Victoria me miraba con una sonrisa, divertida por mi reacción. Era increíble cómo su rostro se transformaba cuando se reía, dejando un lado la gélida mirada asesina.

Bajé los escalones despacio, hasta que mis pies descalzos tocaron la hierba húmeda. Levanté la mirada e intenté ubicarme. Puede que fuese una completa locura, pero pensaba volver a Forks. Concretamente, a La Push.

_Ellos son licántropos, matan vampiros. Ergo, ellos te matarán._ Estúpida voz interior. Jake no iba a matarme. Pero no podía hablar por los demás.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Victoria desde detrás de mí. Toda diversión se había esfumado de su voz.

-Voy a La Push -respondí con sinceridad. Me parecía una tontería mentir ahora, sabiendo que ella podía rastrearme en menos de un minuto.

-Los licántropos te matarán -expresó en voz alta mis pensamientos con simpleza. Era, al fin y al cabo, una deducción lógica.

Me encogí de hombros. Sinceramente, poco me importaba, teniendo en cuenta que tendría que pasar la eternidad sin _él. _Era irónico, ya que siempre había tachado de estúpidas a las chicas que decían que iban a morirse sin su novio. Y ahora me encontraba yo pensando lo mismo, aunque la situación fuese distinta.

No, no me importaba morir. No ahora que ya no tenía nada. No tenía a Charlie, ni a Renée, y lo más probable era que tampoco tuviese a Jacob. Así que, _¿qué importa?_

Eché a correr sin dirección, y me maravillé. Me sentí tonta al recordar cómo le había chillado a Edward la primera vez que me había llevado en la espalda, reclamándole que mirase a los árboles. Podía sentir la enorme velocidad a la que iba, y sin embargo, seguía viendo cada milímetro de mi alrededor con total claridad.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse por mi espalda, y giré la cabeza. Victoria me seguía a escasos veinte metros.

-¿Qué haces? -le chillé, frunciendo el ceño.

-Después del enorme esfuerzo que he hecho para no matarte y convertirte, creo que merezco ver cómo vas estúpidamente hacia una muerte segura -replicó, mordaz.

Vale, no podía contradecirla.

-Bella -me llamó, y mi nombre sonó raro en sus labios.

-¿Qué?

-Forks está en dirección contraria.

_**oOo**_

**_Noventa años después..._**

_**oOo**_

Nunca hubiese podido predecir el curso de los acontecimientos después de aquel día. En realidad, un parte de mí esperaba que de los licántropos me arrancasen la vida. Pero aquello no sucedió.

Después del shock inicial que sufrieron al verme convertida en vampiro -y acompañada de la vampira que habían estado persiguiendo durante meses-, tuvieron una charla mental de esas, y por lo gruñidos y zarpazos, supongo que nada agradable. Nunca sabré lo que Jacob dijo para convencerlos, pero no nos mataron.

Es más, con el paso del tiempo, incluso llegaron a aceptar a Victoria. Aunque ahora la manada había cambiado.

Jacob era ahora el alfa, y la absurda obsesión que tenía conmigo desapareció, por lo que pudimos ser los mejores amigos sin malentendidos de por medio. Leah se convirtió en la segunda al mando, en la beta, y era una de mis mejores amigas. Paul era el único del grupo original que aún seguía. El hermano pequeño de Leah, Seth, pasó a ser un licántropo pocos meses después de mi conversión. Al parecer, el gen vampírico activaba el cambio. Los más jóvenes eran Colin y Brian, dos chicos a los que adoraba por su gran inocencia y generosidad.

Sam dejó la manada para vivir con Emily, pero ella murió en un accidente de tráfico tres años después. Fue un duro golpe para Sam, ya que nada pudimos hacer Victoria o yo para salvarla. Él se encerró en sí mismo, y su corazón dejó de latir dos días después.

Jared, por otro lado, se imprimó de una dulce chica de su clase y ahora vivían en Hawai, con dos niñas. Quil y Embry también encontraron el amor, pero Embry decidió quedarse y vivía en la frontera con Canadá, por lo que íbamos a visitarle a menudo. Quil, por otro lado, se trasladó a Londres junto con su mujer, Claire.

Luego, a pesar de no ser licántropos, estábamos Victoria y yo. Porque después de los recelos iniciales y de las discusiones, con el paso de los años comenzamos a formar parte de la manada.

Y ahora volvía a tener una verdadera familia.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Siento no haber actualizado antes, entre 'Unstoppable' y 'Hogar, dulce hogar' se me fue el santo al cielo y dejé el capítulo a medias. Además de que tengo que editar todo y es un latazo, porque más que editarlo lo estoy volviendo a escribir. Así que traeré el siguiente cap lo más pronto posible.**_

_**Gracias a las hermosas chicas que me dejaron review ( :D ) y también por los favs y alertas. Ya sé que por ahora no dice mucho, pero la historia se irá complicando con el paso de los capítulos. **_

_**Sin más, me despido,**_

_**Besos,**_

_**JC.**_

_**PD: Cualquier duda o sugerencia, pueden contactarme por Twitter: JClikeit**_


End file.
